Sinner and Saint
by Expired In Goreville
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots about Ichijouji Ken: boy genius, Kaiser, sinner, and saint. COMPLETE
1. Pride

**My muse has been working way overtime for some reason. I live in the wonderful state that's getting pounded by a tropical storm right now so I got to stay home from school, which gave me time to think. This is what came out: a collection of little drabbles about Ichijouji Ken that had to deal with the Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Contrary Virtues. Really, I dunno what's wrong with me... Anyway, enjoy and leave a review if you want. Oh, and this won't interfere with _Always, Never._**

_Pride_

The Kaiser was a narcissist.

He knew it. He embraced it. He liked it. He was proud of it.

He was _perfect_, after all.

And only a perfect person had any capability and _right _to rule down upon a world with an iron fist. Only a perfect person could live up to his achievements, no matter how twisted and sick they seemed to the '_average,_' as the Kaiser called them; _the insects_ who weren't worth the time of day.

Only a perfect person could accept his malicious deeds. Only a perfect person could see beauty in a monster.

Such a shame that he was the only _perfect _one.

The Kaiser looked up at a Control Spire, his gloved hand stroking the black marble almost sexually. A chill of pleasure ran down his spine as he felt the dark energy emitting from the tall architecture. Taking off his sunglasses to get a clearer view, he smirked.

He was so proud of himself and the beautiful mess he made.

He was so proud of being _perfect._


	2. Humility against Pride

_Humility against Pride_

According to practically everyone, Ichijouji Ken is a remarkable human being; his smarts, athleticism, and good-looks seem to be what people find so incredible about him. He was the whole package.

According to him, he was just plain ol' Ken; nothing special. Heck, without the Dark Spore, he wasn't even that much of a genius anymore. To him, he was finally _normal..._

Which is why he transferred to Odaiba.

The first day of his new school had been such a relief, he could actually feel the difference of the atmospheres; Tamachi was so strict and uptight, it reminded him of Hitler's concentration camps. Here in Odaiba, the pressure was gone, the world was off his shoulders. He didn't have to strive and be pushed to the limit to make the grade anymore.

Now he could feel like everybody else.

"Ken, wait up!" Daisuke had called out to him after the first day of school while he was walking home. The goggle-head finally caught up to him. "Hey, a little birdie told me that you _really _like it here!"

"Does that little birdie's name happen to start with an 'M' and end in 'iyako'?" Ken smiled.

Daisuke chuckled. "Ha, how'd you know?" he joked. After that, there was a bit of silence as the pair walked towards the bus station. Ken wasn't quite sure why Daiuke was following him, but he didn't mind the company. "So," the brunette started again. "Really? You like my stupid old school better than Tamachi?" He looked at his friend hopefully.

"Yeah," Ken replied. "Way better."

And that was true; it was a relief to feel like everyone else.

To him, he wasn't special at all.


	3. Anger

_Anger_

This new world would feel it.

He'd make damn sure of that.

They would cower beneath his reign, succumb to his will, be slaves. His superiority would be feared, instead of celebrated. He'd watch the innocent squirm under his foot, doing away with them if his will called for it. Oh, he could anything he wanted; perhaps even _torture._ That gave him a sick thrill, a pulsating rush through his veins; like a drug made just for the sadist.

He could get liberation from the world he was trapped in, the world with those mindless clones of idiocy. Yes, this place was perfect to get away from the disease called 'society.'; this place was fit for a king.

... or an Emperor.

Looking down upon them all, they would learn to fear him, obey him... _Bow down _before him.

And he would just smile as his whip lacerated their flesh.

Oh yes, they would feel it.

His anger.

His _wrath._


	4. Patience against Anger

**I'm doing this experimental thing where I update at different times just to see if it effects the number of hits, LOL. So, yeah, it's 5:57 in the morning, I doubt anyone will look at this, haha. ENJOY!**

_Patience against Anger_

Iori probably hated him.

Ken knew that, and frankly, he was okay with it.

He could tell by the way the younger boy glared at him with a raging unwelcome, as if saying, _'Go away, you don't belong here. Whatever trick you have up your sleeve won't fool me. I can see right through you, Kaiser.' _Iori was so distant toward him, and he didn't hesitate to show his opposition.

Ken didn't blame him for it, he hated himself too.

The things he did as the Kaiser were... _unacceptable, _to put it lightly. He was cruel, heartless, and bastardly; not to mention on the brink of being criminally insane. Iori had every right to loathe and despise his very existence.

Ken just lets the younger boy just take his time with his approval. One day he'll realize that the Kaiser is locked away somewhere, the key to his freedom swallowed, and what's left is simply a quiet, shy boy who longs for punishment from his past evil deeds.

Until then, Ken sits back and waits.

Trust takes time, so what's the rush?


	5. Sloth

**Haha, this is kinda edited. I made a typo near the bottom that made me chuckle. "On the inwardly." HAHA! Oh, that's some good stuff right there.**

_Sloth_

Wormmon would never say it aloud, but he thinks his master is _lazy. _

That little remark would've definitely been worth a kick, two lashings from the whip, and a whop on the head. But still, it crossed his mind frequently.

_"Let the Tyrannomon loose!"_

_"Get me some hot chocolate!"_

_"Go check on the prisoner!"_

_"Clean that up!"_

_"Coffee, extra cream!"_

It made the little Digimon's head spin. Sometime he just wants to retort with "Do it yourself!" but that outcome wouldn't be pretty, and he'd probably have to clean up the blood afterwards anyway. He just didn't understand why it was so hard to do a simple task by yourself. He was supposed to be a sidekick, a partner; not a _slave. _

But still, he carried out every task (no matter how simple or ridiculous) with no complaints; that was downside of being extremely loyal... and your master having a whip.

"Wormmon!" the Kaiser called, getting up from the chair in his monitor room.

"Yes, master?" The little insect poked his head in.

"There's laundry that needs to be done." he smirked.

Wormmon sighed inwardly.

Yes, his master is _very _lazy.


	6. Diligence against Sloth

**Bleh, I don't like this one. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys are the best.**

_Diligence against Sloth_

He had joined this cause and, by gods, he was going to get the job done.

Sure, dominating a world was a heck of a lot easier than saving one, but he would push himself to the limit just to ensure that the reminisce of his evil reign was wiped out for good. He'd protect the world from darkness, even if he ached and pained and strained and broke. His eagerness for reversing his not-so-good deeds kept him and Stingmon working by themselves through all hours of the night, making the Spires crumble and obliterating the Digimon that spawned from them.

He'd work until he payed his dues, that was certain. Fatigue meant nothing to him as long as he was defending the world he had worked so hard to destroy.

He made the mess, now he was going to clean it up.


	7. Gluttony

**Eh, this one isn't my best work, it sucks. I had MAJOR writers block, but that's not an excuse. The next one will be wayyy better. I promise : )**

_Gluttony_

The word 'power-hungry' would describe the Kaiser perfectly.

Yes, power was like a nutrient to him; he needed it to stay alive. The fear he instilled on the land and his complete authority over his slaves made him feel _full_. He enjoyed being above everything, looking down upon the weak with a smug smirk. When he wasn't in the Digital World leaving his scar upon the land, he felt... _emptiness _in the pit of his stomach_;_ which is another reason why he moved his permanent residence there. _His _world got rid of the emptiness, so did the power that was promised there. It tasted good, he decided. It hit the spot more than anything; he _craved _power.

Savoring every bite and taking as much as he could, it still wasn't enough. There was a raw, nagging desire for _more. _

More fear.

More corruption.

_More power._


	8. Abstinence against Gluttony

**Life sucks ass. Review.**

_Abstinence against Gluttony_

He wouldn't, no, _couldn't _do it.

He couldn't bark out orders on the soccer field, he couldn't _control_ his team mates like that. It felt wrong, like he might as well gel his hair up and whip the players. He choked up every time he called out a play, hesitating and sometimes he seemed almost paralyzed. Everyone just thought Ken "The Rocket" had lost his touch. They were wrong, of course; he was still the best player around, just a shitty team captain.

Which was why he was in coach's office.

The large man on the other side of the maple desk sighed. "Ichijouji..." He looked at the boy clad in Odaiba's red soccer uniform, which still felt foreign to him. Green suited him better, he thought. "What are we gonna do with you?" The coach mumbled.

"Um, sir?" Ken said, not quite comprehending and eager to get home after a not-so-good practice. He froze up on the field... _again._

"What happened to you? You led Tamachi like a king..."

...o_r a Kaiser... _he thought, it almost pained him.

"Then you come over here and... change." The coach continued.

Ken shuffled in the chair uncomfortably, not really in the mood for a guilt trip. His coach was just stating the obvious, and he really didn't want to be reminded of his dark ghost. Ken wanted to say _'Yes, sir, I know I suck. I won't try harder. I _can't _try harder. Just demote me, please. You know nothing of my demons. I'm sorry. I will be a better asset to the team if you just rip my position of captain from me. I'm going to do something very special for someone who actually deserves it...' _

His coach beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry, Ken," he looked down at the papers scattered across his desk. "It pains me to do this, but..."

"I don't think I should be captain anymore either." Ahh, a weight off of his chest, a wave of relief. "You should definitely give the position to someone more eligible than me, sir." He smiled for a little extra persuasion.

Yes, Ken was just waiting for the day when this would happen. No more commands, no superiority, no more flashbacks of the Kaiser while in the middle of a game... And his best friend was about to become the happiest boy in all of Japan.

"And who do you think should take your spot?" The coach leaned in, intrigued. "Who could be better than The Rocket?" Ken camoflauged his grimace; he secretly despised that nickname with a passion.

"Motomiya Daisuke." he answered, smiling. _I hope this works..._

Coach looked thoughtful for a moment, then even smiled himself. He stuck his hand out, Ken shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal, Ichijouji."

No more screaming out orders? No more commanding team mates like foot soldiers? No more Power?

Good enough for him.

Daisuke can have it.


	9. Greed

**Sorry about the length : (**

_Greed_

He would claim the Digital World.

All of it.

Nothing was going to get in his way, nothing was going to fuck it up, nothing was going to interfere, nothing was going to stop him. He would seize it's entirety, Control Spire by Control Spire and Dark Ring by Dark Ring. It would all be in his command, from Primary Village to... hell, he'd have it all! The whole damned place would be his. He would be like their_ god_. A vengeful god, a hateful god, a greedy god, but a god nonetheless. He would take it all, not even leaving table scraps.

The Digital World would be his.

_All of it._


	10. Liberality against Greed

**Sorry for the wait, I was lazy :P But anyway, here it is. And I'd like to thank my betareader RainbowSprinkle! w00t! :D**

_Liberality against Greed_

Takeru's mother was in a financial rut, the bills piling up and stabbing a hole right through her bank account with a bankruptcy-soaked dagger. The woe of lack of money weighed down hard on the two involved, but they stuck it out. Hikari and Yamato were the only two who knew the full story, while the other Chosen were left with blinders on, not hearing any details at all.

Takeru decided to help out the situation and make the best of it, being the Positive Polly he was. Buying a ridiculously large amount of candy from a wholesale store, he attempted to sell it at school. Despite what he had originally thought, it was quite successful, except for one particularly humid and scorching day. No one bought any, considering that nobody cared for melted chocolate treats or sticky candy tarts.

Ken observed Takeru's distraught demeanor at lunch time, staring at his forty-something ruined assortment of candy, failure plastered all over it. Ken snuck his wallet out of his back pocket and into lap, opening the flap and silently calculating how much yen he had, which was a lot considering he didn't eat lunch at school. (It made him want to gag.)

He had just enough to buy the load of candy.

"Do you have any plans for that candy?" Ken caught Takeru's attention, making his head jolt up from its resting position on his bookbag.

"You're actually going to buy some?" The blonde was hopeful.

"The whole load." Ken grinned, holding the yen out. Takeru hesitated, looking at the melted mush in the box, then at the money his mother so desperately needed. He eventually smiled, appreciation as obvious as a two-headed man. Takeru traded his candy for the yen, thanking Ken up and down and reminding him how much this was helping out the financial downfall he and his mother were trapped in.

Ken felt like he contributed to something great, not once wanting the money back.

He just hoped Wormmon didn't mind melted chocolate...


	11. Lust

**Ahh, my first time writing a Kaiyako : )**

_Lust_

He loved watching her on the monitor.

He didn't know what it was about her, but it drove him crazy. She was a diamond in the rough, her beauty not at its full potential, but one day it would be and oh, he couldn't wait. If he could just get his filthy hands on her...

To put it simply, she fascinated him. He didn't know why, she just _did_. He wanted to corrupt her, mold her into his own little Kaiserin. Her emotional instability would make her easy to sway, that much he was sure of; manipulation could do wonders. He resisted the urge of capturing her and getting into her psyche...or her pants.

But, oh, how he loved watching her on the monitor.

He wouldn't call himself a pervert; he wasn't, but she made thoughts creep into his head that would make even a prostitute feel uncomfortable. It was new, uncharted land that he enjoyed stepping into every once in a while.

_Speak of the devil... _he thought, looking at her figure on the screen. The Chosen were trying to foil his plans...yet again. And, yet again, he would make sure they failed miserably. His gaze fixed upon the one with glasses, hexed by some kind of spell she never casted. The hormonal side of his mind wandered into territory that he found quite pleasant, feeling blood rush to the plaything that was the source of his demon joy.

_Dammit..._he scolded himself. _Not now! _But was no use, he was permanently distracted by the raw yearning in between his legs. Unless...

He sighed and gave in, locking the door of the monitor room so that damned disruptive Wormmon wouldn't walk in and spoil his fun.

_All right__, just this once... _He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, with a fresh picture of _her _in his mind as he unbuckled his pants...


	12. Chastity against Lust

**Lalala, me no likey this one. Oh well. Review and I'll give you burritos! -Mexican music starts playing in the background-**

_Chastity against Lust_

If you asked Miyako, she'd call Ichijouji Ken a prude when it came to anything sexual.

Well, not really a "prude". It was more along the lines of an _every-time-we-start-getting-intimate-he-makes-up-lame-excuses-as-to-why-we-shouldn't-continue_ sort of thing.

It drove Miyako absolutely nuts. According to her, they'd been together long enough so that consummating their relationship should've already happened, but apparently Ken had different plans. It seemed almost unfair; all the teasing and stimulation, just to be let down like always. It basically became routine: they would be alone (Miyako's family would be at the store, or Ken's parents would be _conveniently_ gone for four hours), one small kiss would lead into an intensified one, a few articles of clothing would come off...

...then Ken would make something up just to get out of there and leave Miyako half naked on her couch or on her lover's (for lack of a better word) bed, feeling like that one puppy out of the litter who didn't get adopted.

Last night was no different.

Straddling him, they kissed slowly, but full of hints as to what was supposed to happen. Her fingers lingered around the zipper of his pants, then pulled it down. Before she was half-way done, he grabbed her wrist and stopped the stripping process.

"I..." Ken started, zipping his pants back up. His voice was full of remorse. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Well, Miyako could have predicted what would happen, but it came a little earlier than expected. She got off of him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ken-kun," she said affectionately but with a certain sternness, nuzzling her head into his chest to offset anything offensive she might've said next. "In all honestly, the excuses are getting really old. Any other guy would jump at this chance." She tried putting it in a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings, but somehow that wasn't going to happen.

Ken looked down, sighing. He _wanted _it to happen, oh yes he did, but he couldn't just take and steal that innocence, _her _innocence. He wanted to preserve her like a priceless gem, not just use her body like a slut.

Miyako cupped his chin, forcing eye contact. "Please, Ken-kun. Just tell me the _real _reason."

"I'm just..." he trailed off. "... not ready." He gulped. "Can we wait? Please?"

In Miyako's head, she screamed. _'Not ready? Wait? Haven't we waited long enough?!'_

She sighed and nodded, understanding but not truly accepting.

_'Damn,' _she thought. _'My boyfriend's a prude...'_


	13. Envy

**This one is my favorite and I have no idea why, haha. Thankies to my betareader. She's awesome-tastic! :D (one more chapter left!)**

_Envy_

"_I wish onii-chan would go away!"_

_The speeding car, the body thrown into the road like a ragdoll, the blood, Osamu..._

The Kaiser shot up from the chair in his monitor room, drenched in an unpleasant cold sweat and breathing rapidly, almost to the point of hyperventilation. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand, calming down a little and regaining some understanding of the dream (nightmare?) that had just so rudely interrupted his sleep.

"_I wish onii-chan would go away!"_

Had he actually said that?

With a growl, he got up from the chair (angrily realizing that he had fallen asleep in it). A sore, sharp pain in his neck made itself noticed as he dragged himself out of the room, adding to his annoyance.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried cheerily, greeting his partner in the hallway of the base and hoping against hope that he was in a good mood. "You're up!"

The Kaiser didn't even grunt in response, finding it easier to just ignore the little pest on days like this. Right now, the sorry excuse for a 'partner' wasn't even worthy of a kick.

Upon entering the washroom of the base he turned on the faucet of the sink, the noise of the water somewhat drowning out the reminisce of the dream (nightmare/flashback). He set his trademark purple-tinted sunglasses down on the edge of the sink, along with his gloves. Stress bared down on him ruthlessly, a weight on his chest that he couldn't quite lift. He shouldn't be feeling this vile emotion! Stress was for people with aching hearts, and as far as he was concerned, he didn't even have one. Just a hole in his chest.

So why was he so distraught?

He cupped his hands, letting the water fill them up. Was it the dream? It seemed logical, but why was he so worked up over some dead brother of his? He shouldn't care... should he? Just because his onii-chan was better than him was didn't mean that...

_Did I seriously just think that? _He splashed his face with water, hoping it would push him out of this atrocious mood. Hunched over and clutching both ends of the sink, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. A scowl was present on his features and his normally spiky bangs were hanging loosely in his face...

It wasn't his face.

Staring back at him was the bloodied and disfigured visage of his brother.

The only one who was better than him.

The Kaiser took his fist and smashed the glass.


	14. Kindness against Envy

**Well, this is it. The end of Sinner and Saint. I enjoyed this a lot. A thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the greatest. And an even bigger thanks to my betareader! Without further ado, here's the last chapter!**

_Kindness against Envy_

He was so mad at Daisuke.

No, 'mad' wasn't the right word. Pissed, livid, furious, enraged, and homicidal were more like it. Ken could've just _strangled _him. How could his best friend do that to him?! He trusted Daisuke, then he goes and does _that!_

Jealousy must work in some kind of chain, he decided. Boy meets girl. Girl likes someone else. Boy gets envious and tries to make girl jealous by swapping spit with his best friend's crush.

_I should at least give them time to explain, _Ken thought, laying down in his bed with Wormmon, who was trying to calm his partner down but not understanding this 'romantic feelings' concept. _I mean, I walked around that corner at a bad moment, then just left without letting them elaborate on the situation. Maybe it was just tension, an impulse or urge, and it had to be dealt with. It most likely didn't even mean anything in a romantic sense..._

Oh, fuck it. Daisuke and Miyako were making out and he was pissed.

Ken knew the goggle-head did it for all the wrong reasons. Hikari would hear about it one way or another, which is what Daisuke intended. It was cruel, immature, and undeniably asshole-ish if you asked Ken.

But why was he angry? Miyako wasn't _his_, she could make-out with whomever she wanted. Maybe _Daisuke_ was who he was mad at, he _knew _Ken had a crush on her and yet he still went through with his let's-make-Hikari-jealous scheme.

Was it — dare he say – jealousy? That little nasty feeling had done its fair share of damage on his life and it was something he never ever, ever, ever, ever wanted to feel again, especially after what it made him wish upon his own brother...

He shivered, then sighed. Yes, it was jealousy. How come _Daisuke _got Miyako? It made his blood boil beneath his skin like volcanic lava. This whole plight was unfair.

His D-Terminal beeped next to him on the bed, signaling that he had a message. He sighed; it was from Daisuke.

_Hey, dude. I'm really sorry about what happened today..._

Ken paused, contemplating on what to write. He was still furious as hell...

He replied: _It's okay. Don't worry about it, buddy._


End file.
